Jack's Dance
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: The wind moved with him an a silent understanding of his pain, Jack couldn't express his real feeling to the others, he was always pretending, but when he danced he felt he could escape the pain.


**A.N I am so sorry for this, but the plot fairys are making me write this and are holding me hostage until I do... *looks around then whispers* save me!**

**I don't own ANYTHING! just the idea... save me!**

* * *

The snow fell lightly as Jack danced around his lake. The wind moved with him an a silent understanding of his pain, Jack couldn't express his real feeling to the others, he was always pretending, but when he danced he felt he could escape the pain. Jack started to whisper out the song that he had bottled up "you gave me chances and I let you down, you waited for words that I couldn't get out" the tears had started to silently fall, as the snow moved down more fluffier and faster.

"I have no excuses for the way that I am, I was clueless then, I couldn't understand, all that you wanted, and all that you needed, was a side of me I never let you see" He could of let them see and maybe if he let them he could be saved, but no one looked that deep into him. Jack let the wind cress his figile body, the wind knew the boy, and knew that one day he wouldn't be able to save him from the fall.

* * *

"Jack, ya bloody popsicle!" Bunny yelled a he raced after the smiling boy, the boy had pushed his last botton with his latest, he could take all the little pokes, but this giant shove wasn't going to stand. Bunny caught up with Jack in the globe room and the wanker had hiden himself behind North, who laughed at the acts of the two.

"Bunny, it joke, lighten up" North boomed, but Bunny refused to let it go. "No this wanker has frozen over my river and now I'm set back at least two weeks!" He yelled waving a boomarange around.

"Bunny, I am sorry I wasn't aiming for the river, but you moved and I had already-" Bunny cut off the silently scared boy by yelling "No ya not, ya never think about these things Jack!" Jack jumped, Bunny never ever called him by his name, _ever._

"I am sorry" He whispered, but Bunny kept going as Tooth and Sandy floted in the room. "I don't care if you're sorry or not Jack, this is just, dear moon, Jack were you even thinking?!" he yelled and Tooth gasped and flew close to Bunny and scolded him about yelling at her 'baby boy'.

Jack felt his cold heart crack as Bunny yelled "he never should of been here in the first place!" The words couldn't be taken back nothing could of stoped it from comming out.

The Guardians turned to the laughing Jack, his face was covered by his white hair. "Jack?" Tooth said moving closer to him, but he stepped back, getting closer to the window. "Frostbite?" Bunny said already regetting what he had said "I shouldn't of said it, I didn't mean it" Jack's laugh now was filled with an unknown emotion as he looked up, his blue eyes quickly dying, the feelings speading through his body.

He jumped up to the window and smiled sadly and said "but, you did Bunny, you did" And he jumped letting the wind take him to his lake.

* * *

Jack twisted around the lake in a dance with the snow, his staff laying on the side of a rock near the lake. He was so graceful as the wind watched, sad that it couldn't join in the beauty.

Jack started to whisper his song as the ice turned into it's liquid from under his feet, and the wind picked up trying to pry the boy from the danger.

"I wish I could love you and make you believe it, cuz that's all you ever wanted,that's all you ever wanted, from me, could I be selfish, or lost in my pride"Jack smiled sadly and kept moving in circles.

"Afraid to be forward, or just to scared to try, and now I'm without you, and it took distance to see, that losing you, means losing everything" the ice started to have small creaks in it and the wind yowled, pulling in the spirits clothes, but still nothing, Jack wanted this as he spun faster. He whispered the last of his song quiently as the creaks got larger.

"All that you wanted, and all that you needed, I'll show a side of me I never let you see."

Jack smiled as he stoped spining and he made eye contanct.

Blue to Gold, and he whispered for only the wind and the man near the trees to hear.

"I'm sorry for existing."

And the ice broke sending the pale boy down.

**_JACK_**

* * *

**...wow... The song is by Hunter Hayes and is called All You Ever Wanted... WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?!**

**I SHALL TAKE REQUESTS NOW! anything from K, K+, T, and M. Any pairings mainly BunnyXJacl and PitchXJack, but I'm open to anything, I also write for How To Train Your Dragon. HAVE AT IT! Also please read my other stories :)**


End file.
